The Youngest Guardian
by GambitsRogue
Summary: Cassia just moved into a new town, again. A mysterious secret lingers there and her parents have something to do with it. Peter a man she feels way too comfortable around knows the biggest secret of all. Hers. R&R *UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1 Guardian

Chapter one – Guardians existed

So here are some fun facts about me:

For as long as I can remember my parent always love to live in cold places. No I don't mean like a freezer or dungeon type place ack, I mean Seattle Washington, Ottawa Canada, Fairbanks Alaska, and Reykjavik Iceland. Yep I have lived at each of those darn cold places.

My father always said it was because of his job that we had to move around; not knowing what my father actually did for a living didn't help that situation a bit. This time we are somewhere in the high mountains of California, some small town I have never even heard of. It's beautiful though and they say the ski slopes around winter time are amazing, though seeing me try skiing is the sadist thing you could ever witness.

Oh by the way my name is Cassia Noir and I am 19 years old, I have a degree in Web Designing/Graphics which is perfect since I travel all over the place. I was supposed to move out on my own a year ago, but with my dad working all the time I couldn't bear to leave my mother alone. So here I am again in another small town, doing god knows what.

I finished unpacking around 8:30 and the sun was already down, the cool breeze through my window gave me the annoying shakes until I closed it. My room still looked like a tornado had gone through it and I just couldn't pull myself to do anymore so called "work."

"Cass were heading out for a late dinner, get some shoes on!" My mother's voice yelled echoing through the hallway.

"Yah, yah, coming" I mumbled under my breath as I threw my favorite black high boots on over my jeans.

We didn't drive far until we reached the small but totally cute looking town. I am not the type of girl that normal says "totally" and "cute" In on sentence so that means it's a cool looking place. The street lights brightly light the whole area of small shops and antique looking homes. People were still out and about wearing their big jackets and boots, enjoying the cool night.

My dad pulled into a lot that was full of cars, guess we found the most popular dive in town…woot. My parents hand in hand walk ahead of me into the restaurant called Van Dakar's. (A.N. it's pronounced like Van – Da-Cars, hope that helps.) I walked in a little after my parents as they were already being seated by the host. It was so loud, me being the type of person that is annoyed by many things, I was annoyed right away.

"I should have stayed home and finished cleaning" I said to myself walking where my parents were heading. Well at least I was until I plowed face first into a rock. Well not a rock just a person that felt like one.

"Uh—sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention" I said and almost choked right after when I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

Then those eyes showed laughter and then a smirk on the equally as wonderful mouth. He had to be around six foot three with dark black hair, that I could run my hands through for days. Then he spoke and I swear I almost died in place.

"It's alright love, it was very worth it" His hand stroked my face slowly, until I turned out of it, heading straight and fast for my family. Ehh that was weird but my gosh he was hot.

My face was probably as red as Iron Man's suit by now and my parents both gave me the classic cocked eyebrow look.

"What? I am hungry and tired" Trying to avoid any question. I needed to eat and get out of here without any other embarrassing moments tonight.

We ordered from the "cute" and perky male waiter who stared at me a little longer than necessary.

"Why again did me move to this town of people that give me the creeps?" I asked my dad who was smiling to my mother. They were still so in love after twenty five year, let's hope I can find that one day.

"Honey, that's rude you haven't even met anyone yet. You always are so unsociable, try and give this place a chance I have a feeling we'll be staying here a lot longer. "

I almost screamed "what?" because that would be a first. But then something cold slid over my hand and I yelped at that instead.

"I am so very sorry I startled you, I just wanted to welcome you to town and introduce myself." Those green eyes held laughter again and his smile went to my parents. "My names is Peter Van Dakar, my sister Olivia own this place." He then held out his hand to my father, who happily took it in a firm shake.

"Ha don't worry about Cassia, she's a bit tired today from our long flight. I am Victor and this is my wife Laura, of course again our daughter Cassia." My father is an ass sometimes, I feel like he enjoys making me look dumb. But I love him.

"Yah Hi." Was all I cared to say, but he slowly pulled my hand to his lips and kissed the top. Not once did he take his eyes from me. Creepy was the only word that I could think of again.

"Well enjoy your meal and I will no doubt see you all around town." He walked away with such ease and grace half the other woman in this place stared after him. My parents just didn't seem to think it was as weird as I did, but that's them. Clueless.

"Well bathroom call, be right back." My father said. Like it's necessary to announce that.

My mother was still looking around at the place which was quite impressive and had the most beautiful black and white pictures all over the place. I just wanted to eat and go so I could finally sleep. I twirled my hair around my finger, something I do when I am bored until I noticed my father talking to that Peter guy. Oddly enough, they both seemed to talk like they have known each other for years. My father handing Peter something which he put immediately into his pocket. Then my dad headed back to us, like 

nothing happened. I looked back at Peter who was now staring right at me; something about his eyes told me something was up.

"Uh dad what was that all about?" I asked still looking at where Peters back was now facing me.

"What was what dear?" Once again the word Clueless came to mind.

After we finished I headed to the door first, my bed was calling me and I just needed to knock out for a while. Before I reached the door my parents got stopped again by a couple around their age. Again these people seemed to know my parents too. This was getting annoying and weird.

"Why are you always is such a rush love? Got a boy waiting for you at home?" The usually laugh in his voice was starting to piss me off and I could so punch this man. I don't care how beautiful he is.

"You know, you're really annoying me and all I want to do is go home and sleep. Can you just leave me along and stop getting in my way." Yep sounded like a jerk, but lack of sleep gets you cranky.

"You are so very entertaining though, I just can't help myself, beside little guardian I'll be seeing a whole lot of you." Then his long elegant fingers slid down my face again and he walked away. WHAT? I just wanted to scream. What the hell did he mean by Guardian and why will I be seeing a lot of him?

That night after throwing myself in bed, I couldn't sleep. Sitting there wondering what Peter meant was starting to give me a headache and pissing me off, what is a Guardian? And who is the Peter Guy? And damn now I can't sleep!

Please review I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2 Peter

Chapter two

**Peter**

I walked through the woods with no fear, my hands lightly touching each tree as I passed it by. I felt as if I was being pulled somewhere, I knew I would be safe.

"_Cassia" _Whispered through the air as if the trees were talking, but that voice I knew it, I felt it before.

I reached a beautiful house near the middle of the woods; as I looked up beautiful green eyes looked at me from the front porch. It was him, that guy from the restaurant, Peter. His lips curled in a smile and all I wanted was to run my finger across that curve. _Mine, _I felt myself say_._

Why was I acting this way? What does he want from me?

"_Cassia, don't be afraid of me, I am yours whenever you're ready" _His cool hands took each side of my face and his lips kissed the top of my head. I felt so safe so comfortable. My arms wrapped around his slim waist, he tensed a little but relaxed as he pulled me closer.

"I don't understand this? Who are you? Why--"I didn't get to finish because Peters lips pressed into mine gently but held possession as he kissed me deeper. I felt a smile against my mouth; he pulled slightly away only to move his mouth towards my ear.

"_You'll be with me soon my little guardian, wake up now." _

I woke up way to fast and pulled myself off my bed hitting the floor with my face. "Humph" I groaned on the ground a little awkward still from my dream. I pulled myself to my mirror and stared at the flushed face girl in front of me.

"Eh I think that was a little to real for me this early in the morning." I hopped into the shower and got bundled up for the cool chill that was still lingering outside. I headed downstairs where I smelled the aroma of coffee. A cup and a small piece of paper were sitting on the kitchen table.

_Cass_

_Went to pick up some things at the store, someone will be stopping by, let him in and keep him company until we get back._

_Xoxox_

_**Mom and Dad**_

"Huh?" Great I still look frumpy from my lack of sleep from that odd dream. I grabbed my coffee and headed to the front room which was uncomfortably still filled with boxes.

Something then urged me to look outside just as chill ran down my spine. A knock made me squeak and almost spill my hot coffee all over myself.

Cursing and mumbling I opened the door. All my thought disappeared at that moment.

"You're looking a little flustered love, anything wrong." Peter, yep the oh so yummy green eyed gorgeous man from the restaurant and that unforgettable dream, was standing smirking at me. What's a girl to do let alone say.

"Uh, ya…you're here why?" I didn't mean to sound rude but that happens when my brain goes into lust mode.

He laughed and deep and heart stopping laugh, that brought knots to my stomach. "Just bringing something by for your father that's all, well mostly." His eyes didn't leave mine as he walked passed me into the house.

_Well just come right in_, I thought to myself as he gracefully placed himself on our couch. His shoulder length hair was screaming for me to touch it and that smile made me want to smack him. Yep I know massive change of thought, but I can't help myself, this is some confusing stuff going on with me.

"Well my parents will be back soon, they just went into town" Awkward…..

"I know I just talked to them not to long ago, they told me you were here." EH! What? My mind was going into pissed off freak out mode and I realized I was now standing up.

"Okay, I thought you were here to see my father? Why didn't you just give him whatever it is when you saw him?" His long elegant hands slid around mine, I tried to pull but he held it not painfully just enough to keep me from pulling away.

"I lied and well so did your parents; I asked them if I could speak with you alone today. There are some things I feel I must tell you instead of them." I just stared, what else could I do?

"Hmm, you are just as beautiful when your angry my Cassia. Please sit next to me; I don't want you running away right now." I didn't really feel myself walk over to sit, my body kind of moved on its own. I was still trying to figure out why I wasn't afraid.

"You are very special Cassia, especially to me. You parents have done a great duty as Guardians of my kind for many years and now it's time for you to learn about us."

Silence…. Yep still freaking out and screaming in my head I just couldn't do it out loud. What the hell does he mean by my kind?

"You know you're very fascinating to me, the first human I haven't been able to read in a long time." His hand caressed slowly around my knuckles, not making this situation better….did he say human?

"My love, your parents are protectors of our secrets, my people are not known in the human world due to a mass of fear that would spread. Plus most would try experimenting which is nothing we want to go through. You are next in line to learn about us and also have been chosen as my mate."

Okay he said I was a guardian person, like my parents and **OH MY GOD** did he just say his mate….I feel the bile rising. I think he read my face because he put his cool hands on my face, which helped the nausea, a bit.

"W-what a-a-re y-ou" I stuttered while his hands cupped my face.

He lean close enough that if I leaned just a bit I would be kissing him. "Vampire, my love, I am a vampire."

That's when I blacked out.

Hope you liked it please review!


	3. Chapter 3 The Big Secret

Author s note: I see a lot of people have check out my story but haven't left a comment. Even if it's a little one just to say hey I read it, I would be so happy. I think I'll wait for more comments until I post another chapter. Thanks again Giz13 for the comments!

Cool hands touched my forehead and slid down to my checks, I heard soft whispering in my ear so I tried to open my eyes. My head was still spinning from earlier; I thought it was all a dream until my eyes finally opened to Peter staring down at me with worry.

"Cassia, are you alright, do you need anything?" His hands didn't leave my face as he waited for my answer.

"You were joking right? About the whole vampire thing." His expression told me no and his hands left my face. He wasn't looking at me anymore, just staring out the window as if someone was talking to him.

"Cassia, your parents wanted to tell you for so long, but the traveling, school and your work. They just didn't know the right time, not until they finally brought you here where I was. Just listen to me for a second, I know it's a lot to take in but I promise it's the truth." I waited while he paused for a second.

"Every child born of a Guardian becomes one as well; they protect and work side by side with my kind from hunters and rogue vampires who hunt to kill us and humans. Some have a birthmark on their back shoulder that states they are a special type of guardian; it looks something like a dagger in a way. Sometimes were lucky and this a guardian has special abilities, these abilities not only help in fights against those that harm us but they also mean that they are meant to be a mate of someone who is of royal blood."

"_Royal blood? " _Meaning that he was some sort of prince…or king? He called me his mate once so does that mean I have some ability that I don't know of? _"I have a mark on my shoulder; it's been there since I was born." _ I thought to myself. So many questions…

"From your facial expression right now, you have a million questions? Ask me anything, I will never keep a thing from you." His face went soft around the edges again; the worry was starting to fade.

"Umm--well I guess the first one is, how long have you known about me? I mean my parent obviously know you and all, I could tell since the night at the restaurant." I remember my father handing Peter something and talking, while my mother and I sat at the table.

That wonderful smirk appeared on his face and he leaned back on the couch where I was laying.

"Since you were born, my family heard of your birth and we knew from your marking you would possess some ability. We decided you would become my mate and would be protected by my bloodline till you were of age. Though around that time you were busy with so much in your life I told your parents to 

wait a while. Now that your here I can finally protect you and be with you." His face held so much love and compassion it was hard not stare at him, but this was so much to take in and whoa I was pretty much like his fiancé if you thought about it.

"So, what happens now? Do I go into some sort of training? Do I get to stay with my parents?" Leaving my mom would be so hard for me; the thought of here being lonely didn't make me feel good at all. Unless my dad did something amazing and came home more often, sure.

"We will take it somewhat so, though you will not be staying with your parents any longer. Your father and mother have agreed on staying here for good, you'll be able to see them whenever you want. My house is a little more up the mountain top, the view there is something I hope you'll like. Training, well you have to meet and talk with Lara next week when she gets back, she's a guardian too.

"So I have to live with you? I don't really know anything about you….it's kind of sudden don't you think?" He smiled and leaned to cup my face in his hands.

"Love, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other, but I want you safe with me where I can watch over you. You are mine as much as I am yours." His words were came out soothing and so kind, and then his lips brushed mine into a gentle kiss. My face immediately heated up, I have had boyfriends in the past but none that could make me feel the way I do now. "Now I have some things to prepare for you at home, tomorrow I'll be here near night fall to come get you." He stood up a little faster than I was prepared for, but I guess vampires do that.

"Before you leave…Umm I have a question?" I was hoping it didn't sound like an odd question, but the only thing I knew about vampires were from the movies. "Well how are you here during the day, the suns a little out, though it may be freezing outside?"

"The sun doesn't bother older vampires as much, it makes us look...well a little different when the sun hits our skin. But don't worry yourself with that now; I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." His eyes held something close to desire in them, but he pushed it away as quick as it came and left me there still with a million questions.

Later that night my parents finally came back, my mother looked so worried it seemed she was about to cry. She thought I was going to hate her for not saying anything, she explained why they traveled to cold places, which is where most of the vampires lived in colder climates. She said my dad was out all the time hunting and fighting side by side with the vampires, protecting the humans where we were located, the only reason my mother rarely left was because she was protecting me. So much to take in I was exhausted when I was ready for bed.

Tomorrow I would start a new life, one I wasn't sure I was prepared for. Though my body felt exited, and I would get to learn probably the biggest secret in the world that only so few knew. Then there was Peter, I could still feel his kiss lingering on my lips, I have only known him for so few of moments but I knew I belonged to him. I just hope I can become the guardian that he hoped for.

Before I finally fell into sleep, I realized something I forgot to ask. Remembering what Peter said about special guardians with the dagger birthmark having some sort of powers.

My hand reached to touch where my birth mark was… "I wonder what power I have?"

Please leave a comment; I really like to know what you all think so far.


	4. Chapter 4 Day One

Thanks to my reviewers: Quiet and Invisible, Sexy Time, Fortune-teller513, luv4soccer, and Giz13. Here's another for you all.

Chapter 4 Day One'

I felt a little groggy the next morning, the weather totally matching my mood. Bright lights flashed in the sky as lightning took out its anger getting close to nearby trees. I slowly crawled out of bed unsure on what was to come, after yesterday everything was changing in my life.

After a nice warm shower I dressed and headed to my mom's always delicious breakfast. She was standing by the sink putting plates together for the three of us.

"Hey mom smells good, any hot chocolate with that?" I always love a cup of hot coco on a rainy day.

" Ya Ya I knew you would when I looked out the window this morning. But your ride gets here in about two hours so don't fill up too much.

Right…My rides coming soon to take me where ever the hell Peter lives, I still don't understand much of this yet but I am suppose to meet another Guardian. So I guess that might be interesting, so much for a small quiet town that I moved into.

As I finished my second cup of hot chocolate, a knock on the door made my mom's somewhat calm face, turn sad. I was really going to miss our morning breakfasts and all night girl talk while dad was away.

I heard my dad talking to someone as they walked in, a male voice echoing with laugher. I guess he knows my dad then. My father stepped in first followed by a beautiful tall man with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that smiled at me.

"Cassia, this is Jacob he works with me and some other guardians around here and will be taking you to Peter's. He'll be training with you until Lara gets back from her mission." Thinking of training with Jacob made me nervous for many reasons, not only because he was gorgeous but also because picturing myself training with a guy is going to be tough.

"Nice to meet you Jacob, I hope you won't kick my butt too much in training." His laugh filled the room and he walked over to me. He patted my shoulder and gave me big smile.

"Cass I can already tell you're going to be fun to work with, just like your mom and dad. I just hope you don't kick mine either darling." I already liked this guy; his personality pretty close to mine would make us either clash or have too much fun. "Are you ready to go, it's not a long drive from here but Peter said he wanted you settled before he gets back from business."

My father as always said he usual "got get em sweetie" as my mom did her I am not crying hug. Jacob and I headed for his car and my nerves started up again as we pulled away from my home for five days. We drove in silent for a bit until Jacob plugged in his IPod up with Linkin Park playing, oh were we so going to get along.

"So Cass you ready to learn what you were born for? I can't wait for Lara to figure out your ability that's always my favorite part." He seemed like a little kid getting candy for the first time. "But no need to be worried you're going to love her, she's a bunch of fun and sarcasm.

"Yay, I just have never been much of an athlete or anything, I do run a lot but only at my pace and all, so I hope I don't die the first day." His laugh echoed again making me giggle this time. I love a guy who can laugh like this.

"Don't worry darling you're going to do just fine, you are your parents daughter, you'll be a natural. Besides Peter will work with you too, he's your mate and all so I am sure he wants you to know every way to protect yourself. "Peter he was a story in himself, I still don't know much about him only that he is a vampire of royal blood. Also he's my mate and every time I am around him I melt.

We were pretty high up in the mountain until we reached two huge black gates that opened as we approached. The long path was surrounded by enormous trees and a huge so called house near the end of the road.

It was beautifully hidden by the forest; the house had vines growing up the sides with purple flowers growing in a random but amazing order up to the roof. Jacob lead me through the huge entry way up the spiral stair case, the halls we walked seemed never ending until we reached what I supposed was my room.

"Alright gorgeous this is your room, that closet there has hangers and the drawer by the window is empty, so unpack and I'll let you know when Peter gets back…Unless you want me to stay." He whispered that last bit into me ear and it made me jump a little. His laugh filled me again and then his arms surrounded me in a hug. "Just joking sweets; Peter would cut off pieces of me if I ever tired anything towards you. I am very fond of my arms and legs so I'll leave you." He left me and I stared at the door for what seemed like hours. I slowly unpacked my bags and placed my favorite books on the desk next to my bed. A picture of my parents and I lay next to them, so I feel they are here with me. I grabbed my favorite book the China Garden and started to read it, my eyes slowly getting heavier as I reach the third chapter, then I was out.

I don't know how long it was until I felt cool hands stroking my hair and down my back. I open my eyes but didn't move away from the hands, I looked into forest green eyes…Peter.

"Hello love, have a good rest? I didn't mean to wake you, but just seeing you here in my home makes me so happy. I have wanted you here for so long, you have no idea." His hand moved to my face as he leaned in, I still didn't move, I didn't want to. His lips cool to the touch as he kissed me, slight warmth from my face started to take over. He deepened the kiss a bit until I pulled back a little unsure.

"Sorry my love, I guess I am in too big of a hurry to have you huh?" His laugh made me smile, but my face I could tell was red with embarrassment. "Why don't you join me for dinner in a while in my room, don't worry I have a table and fire place, I like eating in my room so I have a dining room table there. I won't try anything…promise." A smirk grew as he rose with his graceful movement.

"Uh sure, I uh guess, umm I don't really know where it is though this place is huge." I felt a little uneasy talking with him after that kiss.

"Don't worry you'll find it, you will always be able to find me no matter how far I am." And with that he left my room. What the hell did he mean by that? Is it our somewhat bond that we have because I am his …mate?

About a half hour later I was a little more put together. I headed out of my room into the big hallway I can through. Since I came from the left I decided to go right, no other choice really so what the heck. As I went down the hall I noticed pictures all along each side, all of people, probably some of the royal blood line Peter talked to me about. I noticed one with a group standing by a log cabin; my mom and dad were in it smiling with the others. They must be guardians, they looked like a big family but I have never even met any of them. I continued down the hallway and had the feeling as I reach near the end that I was being pulled, a rush had hit me as I walked faster without even knowing it. I then reach for an entry way with two double doors and stopped. Whoa…my body didn't even feel like I was controlling it.

The smell of food engulfed me as I opened the doors to a huge table with a fireplace cracking right beside it. A tall lean body that I would love to wrap my arms around stood outlined next to the huge flames.

"I knew you'd fine me love, have a seat." My stomach grumbled reminding me how hungry I was. I sat at the seat he pointed to near him instead of sitting at the far end where I was going to. The food was amazing, though we ate in an awkward silence, I just couldn't say anything. After we finished I sat once again in silence in my chair as he rose over to sit by is window.

"Cassia, come over to me please." His voice held so much warmth and care it pulled me to him as I sat there next to window as well. " All these years I have wondered who would be the person I would spend my eternity with, will she be strong, will she like my home here, my family, will she accept who I am? I hope that you can let me show you what I can be for you and how much you mean to me. Yes you're a guardian and have a strong future as that, but I hope you can have one with me as well." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say anything, but those words went down to my soul and I felt like I was going to cry. Boy...was I not a girl who cried for anything, I swear the last time I did it was because my mother wouldn't let me wear black to a wedding.

"I—I hope that as we get to—umm—know each other that maybe one day I can—well be someone good for you." His smile was just as beautiful as the rest of him and his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me too his stone cold chest. I melted there in the coldness of his body and felt too much emotion in how he held me. Then he brought up my chin as he took my mouth in his, our kiss was not like last time. It was with more passion, more care and he defiantly kissed me harder. As our kiss went on my emotions sky rocketed and I felt as though I was in another world, not only that but I swear I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. I regretfully pulled from the kiss of all kisses and watched as the dining room table, some chairs and a couple of pictures crashed to the floor as if they had been floating. Peter didn't even react, just watched as his belongings fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, what—what happened?" Still he said nothing just pulled me again closer to him.

"My love I just think we witnessed a bit of your abilities." I could feel his smile, thought I wasn't looking at him.

"WHAT?!"

Please review, let me know if you like it or hate it or even have some thoughts on where you'd like me to go. I always love to hear what readers think okay.


	5. Chapter 5 Wake

Sorry it took so long to write a review moved to a new city and going to a new college, it took a bit to settle in. Here is a new chapter, I really want to continue writing this but please review so I know I am writing for someone. Thanks again to the reviewers your awesome.

Chapter 5 - Wake

I woke up the next day with a massive head ache, I am not sure if it was cause of my new found abilities or because I was so darn excited I couldn't sleep.

I showered and dressed quickly after last night Peter sent me immediately to bed, since I almost fell over from the long day. He said we would discuss it tomorrow, meaning today. I wanted to talk to him and well -- just see him, our connection last night woke up my abilities I want to see what else I could do. I started for the door and it opened making me smack right into Jacob's hard chest.

"Hey darling, you miss me much?" His arm snaked around my shoulders as he pulled me down the hall. He smelled of lavender mixed with nice male scent, his strong arms pulled me to a huge room a few turns from mine. "I thought you might want to start a bit of training this morning to get you ready for Lara when she gets here, from what I hear some of your powers found their way out yesterday. You must be excited; Lara's going to love training you."

We reached the room, all the walls had what looked like weapons of all kinds, and each surrounded a huge mat that was in the middle of the room. "Get changed right over there, they should be your size, and I'll wait here for you. " He winked as I entered, that guys going to give me a head ache. Once I was changed I came out to Jacob stretching on the mat looking very good, shame on me for looking but I couldn't help it. "Stretched a bit and then I'll get you warmed up." He smiled as he faced me while I began stretching my legs. After a few silent stretched and evil glares that I gave Jacob, who only smirked, then he stood up and walked over to me. "So I am going to teach you a bit on hand to hand combat, this is what I normally teach a big class of future guardians so you're lucky to get a one on one."

He showed me some moves one how to punch and kick properly without hurting myself, I tried a couple of times but I kept hurting my wrists. Eventually after a few bruises I got the hang of the fighting techniques that he was teaching me. "Alright Cassia let's try something more challenging, try and knock me down." I was determined since it's been hours already since the time we started and I wanted a break. Every hit I made he blocked, the kicks that I gave were hard enough to make him grunt in pain but he held on. Well at least until I swiped my leg under him and knocked him flat on his back.

"Ha I did it! I knew I could do it!" I was a little preoccupied in my victory I didn't notice him kick under me and tackle me down flat on my back this time. He laid over me with his normal grin on his face and leaned down. "Sorry darling I couldn't help myself, it was just too good not to knock you over. But now look at the predicament you've put us in." He said as he continued to lie above me, I struggled a little to get up but he was way too heavy. "What? No victory kisses?" I swear he was about to lean forward more, but he was soon lifted up and off of me with a huge force into a nearby wall. I felt cold hands lift me up and wrap around my waist.

"You ever try that with my mate again while training and I'll sew your mouth shut and make you work with Max." Peter practically growled out that sentence while pressing me close to his chest. I watched Jacob get up slowly, he was clearly injured but tried to laugh it off. "Ah Pete I was just playing, I know she's yours, and no way in he'll am I working with that jerk again." I looked at the two, but was concerned that Peter really hurt Jacob. "Don't worry love Jacob is fine this happens all the time, mostly when Lara is here." Peter obviously read my mind.

"Who is Max?" I asked really curious on why Jacob doesn't like him.

"Max is another Guardian who trains in weaponry, Jacob's older brother actually. They both haven't gotten alone in years so I use it as a threat to both of them if they don't behave.

"Yah and I never work with that ass hole, all he does is try and be better than me every time he's here. Lara has a thing for him too; don't know what she sees in him at all." Jacob looked a little said when he said that, I had a feeling he might like this Lara person.

"Well love I think you have had enough training with Peter today, why don't you go change and meet me in the library down the hall." He kissed the top of my head, which still gave me tingles from head to toe.

After I got dresses I headed towards the library but came to a stop when I heard people laughing. I peeked in to see a beautiful tall blonde haired girl chatting with Peter, while Jacob looked angry. Peter stop abruptly and looked right at me with his glowing green eyes.

"Come on in love I want you to meet Lara, she came back a little early from the training camp." I came in a little nervous, from what I heard Lara trains people with abilities, meaning she is probably pretty powerful herself. A big smile appeared on her face as she took both my hands in hers.

"Hello Cassia it's so good to finally meet you, Peter and your parents have told me a lot about you." She had such a welcoming appeal to her and I think I might get along with her. I looked over to Jacob who was looking annoyed and like he wanted to say something. "Oh don't worry about Jake he gets grumpy when someone over powers him, or Peter throughs him around a bit." I guessed she heard about the indecent with training. "But he deserved it because you're Peters and all." She winked and yanked Jacob up to leave the room. "I'll be seeing you around Cassia."

"You'll get along well with her love she has a lot of character and spunk. But never mind that right now, I thought you'd like to go on a little trip with me today?" He pulled me away a bit from him again to look at me, his right hand brushed through my hair with an intimate touch. I know from the way my heart was pounding I'd go anywhere with him, But in reality I have only known him for a couple days. This was just all going so fast and I still don't really understand what I am.

"Love I can tell you are thinking way to hard right now. Your nose is all scrunched up." One of his fingers lightly touched the tip of my nose and then he cupped my chin. "Whatever you want to ask me go ahead; I will keep no secrets from you ever. Don't be afraid of me either my lovely Cassia."

"I—I – Peter this is all so much right now, The other day I was leaving another new town for this one, I was a boring girl who just worked on her computer too much. It's just all getting to me -- ah I am sorry you probably think I am being-- " I was cut off by his finger that went over my lips, then it was replaced by his cool lips pressing to mine.

"You my love, need to take a deep breath, I understand how much all this is and I will do anything I can to help you feel at home. My home is yours now and Lara is here too to guide you in any way until you're ready to become a true guardian. " "Now come I think a nice walk around the property, with fresh air, will help you relax no?" Such a charmer he is, I just can't resist being near him and the whole mate thing is probably the reason for it. That's another thing I want to find out more about.

Later that night after Peter and I got back we ate with Lara and Jacob in the main dining hall. Lara I can already tell loves picking on Jacob, the whole time I was laughing at how the two bicker and make rude comments to each other. Peter seemed to enjoy it as well; he was smiling the whole time as well as making sure I ate enough.

The three of them had to go to something called a council meeting, I guess it something for the vampires and head guardians to meet and discuss problem and such with each other. No clue on that one, though Peter was worried to leave me alone, I wanted to read and head to bed. I started reading more of China Garden again, my favorite scene when the hot biker boy of the town first meets the female lead. The whole story always gives me goose bumps. But something else gave me goose bumps when I heard something loud bang in the hallway. I knew no one was back yet so I quietly opened my door and headed towards the noise. I know in all the horror movies the dumb girl always goes to the noise instead of running away to somewhere safe, and then she gets killed. Well I am not dumb just curious, besides I took down Jacob and I have some crazy power that I don't know how to use, so let's see what happens.

I found nothing of course the hall was empty and the lights were all on so I would see anything. But I felt a breeze from around the corner….and well great the window was opened. "Come to investigate little guardian?" The voice came from behind me, deep and smooth with a hint of a laugh. I turned to see a tall man with silver eyes and long blonde hair staring me down. "You must be Peters pet; I always wanted to take something from him." I swear my heart stopped and I was losing all feeling in my body, I was terrified.

Council Building

Peters POV

Marcus was discussing another rouge vampire on the loose when I sensed Cassia. Her heart was beating faster and her fear was rising. Something was very wrong. I concentrated to contact her letting her know I was on my way; no one was hurting what was mine.

"Pete something wrong?" Lara asked as I stood up.

"Its Cassia, I think we have an unwelcomed guest in my house." I didn't want to discuss anything else; I was gone before she could say more.

"_CASSIA I AM COMING."_

Back at the estate

"_CASSIA I AM COMING" _I heard Peters voice in my head, but I was too scared to try and think on how to respond back. The man came closer until he could brush the hair out of my face. "Poor girl, your lover not here to save you?"

"No! " I yelled and pushed my hands out to stop him from touching me, then heard a loud crack and I watch him slam into the far wall.

My powers…………..


	6. Chapter 6 Overpowered

Woot I was faster this time and it's longer!! To my reviewers Giz13 thanks I am glad you liked Jacob, he is going to be pretty important later one and yep another year in college thanks goodness I only have a year and a half left. Fortune-teller513- I am so sorry it took me so long to update I hope this was faster for ya, glad you liked it! Rocktheroxie – I know I am a cliffhanger person lol Thanks again I hope you enjoy it. Faerie508 – Awesome I am glad you found my story thanks so much for reading it so far...enjoy!

Alright you all know the drill please review and enjoy!

Chapter 6 Overpowered

I stood there for a second as the young man moaned on the ground, but he started laughing..so not a good sign. "Pet you're a special one aren't you? Powers like that can be put to good use, especially for me." Before he could say more I ran, nothing I could do to the man I slammed into a wall and laughed about it. I was probably getting myself lost, running past door after door, to hall after hall, getting nowhere. His voice echoed the hall behind me not far. "Sweet girl, I don't know why your running when I can catch you anytime." I found a back door that took me to the wood, but I figured running in the woods alone where no one else could find me was kind of stupid. Then I felt a tug and fell flat on my butt.

"Like I said little one there is nothing you can do, running from a vampire is pointless. I thought Peter would have taught you that by now..Or are you that new? Never mind that either you come with me or I'll just kill you to spite him.

"I'd rather you kill me thank you very much, but I won't be that easily killed either." I threw whatever was around me at him, which at the moment was a rock. Smacking him right in the face, he growled and flew himself at me. I knew he was going to bite me first and drain me to finish me off. But like I said he was going to have a fight first. I kicked yelled and bite back. Images of my parents, Jacob, Cassia, and Peter flew in my head. They would want me stronger not to give up, not to be weak. I felt my body start to tingle, thinking it was from the blood loss, but no my hands from what I could see were glowing, my body felt like it was building on some sort of strength.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL ME!!" I yelled my last breath as everything around me felt like it was exploding. The trees surrounding us leaned and branches snapped, I felt myself lift off the ground, but not by him but by the power building inside of me. I looked to him how was now staring and had fear in his eye…good.

"I am not weak; I am stronger than you and will always fight back." I had no idea where those words came from, why I was saying them. "I will destroy you!" His body lifted in the air, he tried to bring himself down anything to get away from my power. I felt my hands lift as I pointed to him and squeezed my hands tight. I imagined closing my hands on his neck, his breath started being pulled from him. I am power I am stronger. I thought to myself, again not sure whose words these were.

"CASSIA!" I heard a shout from behind me, but I didn't turn didn't let go, no this person who want to hurt me."Cassia please my love, you'll hurt yourself in the process do not give into you power…PLEASE" It was Peter his voice pleading and worried.

"He wanted to kill me, I----I---I don't know what's happening Peter." I looked at him then, his hand held out to mine wanting me to take it. "I can't stop it, I---I want to do this."

"No love, take my hand I will take you and your power within me to help you. I don't want it to hurt you anymore, take my hand Cassia." His hand stretched to reach me and his blue eyes were now the color of amber.

I took it, his hand clasped quickly around mine pulling me to his chest. The power still burned from me swallowing up the intruder, he didn't look much alive anymore. "Peter I can't" I cried.

"Love I need you to let me in, you have a shield up, and I can help you. Think about knocking down a wall, and your shield will fall." His hands cupped my face. I heard more trees breaking, the wind and power growing faster.

"A-a shield…how..how I don't, okay I'll try" I closed my eyes thinking of opening to Peter letting him hold me, feeling safe and knocking down whatever wall I had up. Then he was there with me in my mind, his presence warm and safe. I heard him outside my mind say something in a language I have never heard, the wind started dying and my power began to fade from my body. The other vampire fell to the ground unmoving but I could see a slight breath. I felt Peter stroke my hair and lift me up; other voices came from behind us.

"Peter what the hell happened, we saw everything from the road on our way here?" It was Lara she sounded worried and out of breath.

"Was it the girl; is this the one that is your mate?" A male voice I didn't recognize said.

"Yes this is her Marcus, and her powers seemed to of taken a bit of a scare with that rogue over there on the ground. He was after her from some reason. Jacob take care of him and question everything out of him, or what's left. I have to get Cassia inside, Lara come with me.

My vision kept going in and out, my power had drained me till my bones felt like noodles. My body dangled in Peters arm as he carried me to a room. All the sound I could hear was the mumbling of voices surrounding me, shadows danced around me while my eyes tried to look at anything...something.

"Peter I need to concentrate, make sure everyone stays out of this room, you can stay here but I need silence okay."

"Alright Lara, just heal her" I smelled Peters clean sent and his cool hand touch my cheek…good I felt safer with him here. I felt another hand on my forehead and one on my stomach, then warmth swam through me numbing my body of all pain. A floating sensation ran through my senses and I was too tired to think anymore. The last thing I heard was Peter's soft voice. "Thank you Lara."

I woke to a dark room, but I knew it was morning; Peter's house must have protection from the sun for vampires or something. I knew I wasn't in my room because I didn't see my parents picture on my bed side table. I tried to get up but my body was sore and tired still, and I had something like steal wrapped around my waist. I looked to see an arm was around me, Peter's; he had his eyes closed and looked peaceful. His beautiful face was so close to mine, his hair messed up from lying here for who knows how long. This man was my mate, I could feel it in my soul and I knew one day I could love him. But right now I had to figure out who I am, what I am and what my future hold for me.

"Hello love, I was worried about you." Said Peter's rough wonderful voice. His arm that was around me pulled my closer and he kissed the top of my head. "You worried everyone yesterday…I –I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you and then your power…you weren't ready and I almost lost you." His eyes were so worried and I felt him hold me tighter. "I will never leave you in harm's way again my love—I." I didn't let him finish I kissed him and wrapped myself in his embrace.

"Peter no more talking just lay here with me for a bit. I just want to stay here for a while and nothing else." And we did, for hours we said nothing just held each other and it was the safest feeling.

Later I woke alone, this time I was able to move and the first thing I did was find the bathroom. Yep so lady like but a girls got to go and yeesh I really needed a bath too. I soaked for a good time, but had nothing to wear and walked over to the enormous closet in the room. It was full of beautiful made men's clothing obviously this room was Peters. I pulled a couple of shirts that were way too long for me, but a nightgown would do for now until I got to my room. I started to the door and hearing voices echoing by the door. I opened to find Lara, Peter, Jacob and some guy standing there now staring at me in Peter's big shirt.

"Cassia you awake." Lara ran and hugged me tight making me ache again. "Oops sorry sweetheart I got a little carried away, I am just so happy you're alright." I smiled and looked over to Peter whose grin grew while coming to me.

"This looks like one of mine, a little big for you but absolutely adorable. Marcus this is my mate Cassia, Cassia this is Marcus he is a high council member for the vampires like me. Also a friend of mine from the beginning of my time and he is going to stay here for a while, while we figure out this rogues reason for the attack." Marcus was a good looking man, not as beautiful as peter but handsome where any girl would fall before him. His dark black hair was cut short and perfect, his hazel eyes had a hint of amber and glowed bright.

"A pleasure Cassia I have waited long to meet the woman who would be born for Peter." He bent to kiss my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Marcus, umm sorry about umm—yesterday or whenever that was...I." I really didn't know what day it was actually. Or what happened to me, am I turning into something incontrollable.

"Cassia, Marcus and I must discuss some matters so I would like you to go with Lara for a while so she can check on you." Peter's soft lips kissed the top of my head then the two vampires took their leave."

"Well let's get a look at you in my office okay, I want to make sure your healing oaky. " Jacob came with us but was very silent, his usual loud and flirty self seemed to have faded…I hope he wasn't afraid of me. I sat on a black comfy couch near the window in her office; a storm had started today painting the window with wet streaks.

"I know your probably freaking out in that head of your about what happened the other day with your special abilities, but you have to understand under extreme situations sometimes your power acts with an instinct to attack and attack hard. It seems yours did that and more, I—well I have never seen a novice with powers like yours before and I have seen many. We have people with ability to control fire but not to the extreme, masters at weaponry, healing, unbelievable speed, invisibility, and some I have seen with super strength. But never have I seen mind control where it's actually taking over the surroundings and a physical being. "She looked lost in thought and it made me worry a bit.

"So I am the extreme freak then? Do you have to lock me away or something? Am I too dangerous?" All these questions flew threw me.

"Darling, no one in their right mind would lock you up, you are too darn precious and would probably be able to get yourself out. " Jacob finally spoke walking over to me. His eyes looked as worried as Lara's. "We just don't want you to hurt yourself, not only are you important to use because we care for you, but for Peters sake if anything happened to you…he would probably destroy the world. I might be exaggerating but only a bit."

"Jacobs right, we need to get you trained, this guy wasn't the last I am sure, we found out he was after a list of names on our guardians for someone. But if in any way he got in contact with his master and told him about you, well that's more trouble we have to be ready for. Though he did seem to smile when we mentioned you." Lara now squeezed my hand hoping I realized the importance.

"Okay…well I'll do anything then, but I do need something right now."

"Sure anything Cassia we are here for you." Lara smile was always so warm.

"I need to see my parents, I have to ask them something…or at least one of them … please." My parents were guardians too and I needed their guidance at the moment too much was going on.

"I'll see what I can do darling, I have to ask Peter about this, but I am sure if it's for you he'll give in. Jacob winked about the fact.

A couple hours later and new clothes I was eagerly waiting for my parents to come. Not only did I want to talk to them I missed them so much. I stood by the window as everyone else sat on the couch talking, I overheard that more guardians and vampires would be arriving at Peters throughout the week. Some master vampire was trying to pull something against guardians and the council and it had to be stopped. Then I saw my car...well my parents and I bolted out the door. I know it was a bit childish but hey I traveled and did everything with my parents until one day I am some special person who has to live another life. My mother was the first to reach me in a tight hug.

"Sweetie how are you? Is everything alright I heard what happened? Lara better of took care of you well! And Peter…darn him he should have been with you." My mother, always the protective type but a strong woman.

"Laura, don't blame Peter you know he was at a council meeting, and she looks strong and healthy to me." My father gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Laura, Victor it's good to see you again, I hear you had some trouble with rogues up north? " Peter asked shaking my father's hand.

"Yes sir but we got those three with ease, but they seemed to be popping up everywhere for some reason." My father looked concerned. "But I am worried on why the change of interest with my daughter." Peters face took a serious turn with that question.

"I believe this is meant to be discussed inside and away from others ears, my shields can be broken through." We headed inside I was glad I could finally get answers now that my parents were hear; Peter and the others weren't talking. "Oh and I believe Max should be here soon too." Oh that should be interesting having Jacob and is brother in the same room. We went to another of the million rooms in Peters "House" yep house is not really the right word for this place. But once we got there Peter stopped me at the door.

"Cassia I have some things I have to discuss with everyone, why don't you get some more rest and relax for a bit while we all talk." WHAT! I screamed in my head, how could he say that, this involved me too and I asked my parents to come.

"You're kidding right because this has every bit to do with me you know." I was feeling my face start to redden with anger, I never use to be an angry girl but this was irritating.

"Love I know, but this involves guardians and members that work for the council, which you are not just yet...Please Cassia." He tried to cup my face like always, which normally I accepted but this time heck no. I moved away and his face completely dropped. "Cassia---"

"Don't' touch me…. I ---You have no idea---nothing at all what happened to me---and you're going to discuss the possibilities behind my back. Sure let's see what else you can do to help some crazy vampire try and kill me...what leaving me alone the first time not good enough!" Oh my god I had no idea why I was so angry and I was being horrible to Peter. Sadness ached in his eyes and he looked so hurt.

"Cassia what is wrong with you!" My mother yelled from inside coming towards me. I was still furious and I felt like my body was on fire. Peter again tried to touch me.

"My love please, I didn't mean it like that I only want to protect you." He touched me this time, only making me angrier.

"NO!" I yelled sending out a current of power making me drop to me knees. "Leave me alone!" why..Why was this happening again? My emotions and power were gaining strength together. Peter looked hurt as if I had hit him...which I probably did.

"Cassia no—noo—you have to control this!!" I heard Lara yelling while running to me. I felt a warm shield enter around me...then silence… "Cassia are you okay?" I heard Lara ask. I looked around to everyone and then to Peter who's expression this time I couldn't read. Then I felt it, something dark and deeper but it wasn't from me it was being projected into me.

My voice felt as if was being taken over. The words that came from me I couldn't understand but it sounded Russian:

"Я, кажется, находим вашего помощника Питера. Я не могу ждать, чтобы иметь ее для меня непосредственно." (_I seem to have found your mate Peter. I can't wait to have her for myself_.)

But it seemed Peter knew exactly what I was saying that meant it was Russian, and then I fell to the floor.

I woke up and from what I could here was surrounded by people, I was getting really tired of passing out and so I just sat up.

"Love take it slow." Said Peters soft voice, oh my gosh the words that I said to him before all came back to me.

"Peter---I didn't mean it—"My throat hurt too.

"I believe you were angry and I am sorry for hurting you my mate. But what I worry about right now is how you're feeling?" He held me to him…his normally cool body was warm to me.

"Actually I am kind of interested in who the hell spoke through her a while ago." Said a demanding deep voice. He looked a lot like Jacob but with a broader chest and bit taller, Max I thought.

"Rude as always Max, I am concerned for my mate right now." He remained silent for a moment then sighed because Max didn't move. "It was Julian Cross; I can never forget that tone of his." Who was that I thought? Peter seemed to of heard me loud and clear. "Julian is a very old and very power master vampire and someone who broke every rule the council ever made. He is not liked to many of our kind as well as the guardians, though he does have followers."

"Oh--- though I am a bit curious…what did I say to you?" remembering the unknown language I spoke.

"You said: I seem to have found your mate Peter. I can't wait to have her for myself. This is what worried me the most, I feel he knows of your unique gift and he wants you know." I looked around at everyone their face all the same worry as Peter.

Oh man this is some seriously bad stuff I am getting into now and the worst part is some extreme powerful vampire wants me for my power, that seems to take over when I am angry…..NOT GOOD!


	7. Chapter 7 Future

Aww so many reviews thanks so much everyone, sorry I took so long I have had this chapter ready forever but I kept forgetting to post it. Hope you all enjoy!

RR PLEASE!

Chapter 7

Future Master

It's been two days since the horrible incident where I almost blew up everyone I ever cared about, also being taken over by some crazy ass Master Vampire. I don't really know what to think at this moment, but I have a guard with my twenty four seven that's staring to get on my nerves. The worst part has been Max and Jacob who have been trading off watching over me, the vibes I get when they pass each other can freeze water even if it was boiling. The switch off for the day was coming up and I was starting to get room fever, I needed air and to go for a run I don't care what anyone says.

"Where are you going wearing practically nothing darling?" Jacob's annoying darling nickname was getting old now and so was the flirting.

"These are called shorts and a tank top, I am going to take a run I am feeling Closter phobic in this place now. I started past him but was pulled back with a tight grip.

"Right, so you think you're going alone. You know the drill sweet you have to be with a guardian wherever you go or I get a part of my body ripped off by Peter, I'd like myself to stay whole."

"Well then I guess you better get your running boots on Jake cause I'm a running...Period." I turned to head outside and ran straight into Max, what is it with these guys and sneaking around?"

"Where are you going shrimp?" Ah the wonderful words of the arrogant jerk who I want to hit myself.

"My names Cassia and I am going to run and you or Jake better figure out who is coming cause I am not waiting anymore. Oh and don't think about saying no buster cause I have had it up to here with everyone." My voice rose to an extreme and my power tickled the back of my mind wanting to come out. I think they both noticed cause their smiles dropped immediately.

"C breathe a sec I didn't mean to tick you off, man woman these days." Max smiled at me and patted my back in a not so gentle way. Now I have inherited the shortening nickname of C...yay.

"Max I'll go with at least I don't piss her off where her powers start to trigger." Jacob started with me but Max stopped him.

"No little boy I'll go it's my shift besides Peter wants you in the meeting room." Jacob's faces became a dark maroon; I could totally tell he hated his brother right now. He stormed off to where Peter and probably my parents were to discuss something else they aren't telling me.

The air outside was a crisp chill, it felt wonderful and perfectly refreshing. I started jogging to the woods with Max behind me who now had workout clothes. Ever since more and more guardians started arriving here I noticed a lot of the woman circulating around him, I guess he was good looking though I had a soft spot for Peter I am still figuring out, He didn't say much until we reached a small lake about two miles from the house.

"So C you ready to start training that crazy ability you have, Lara's going to drill you till you drop. Then I get you for weapons, Jacob will probably get you for speed and stealth. Ah I love training days, I am surprised you like to run and you run pretty well too.

"Sure whatever I just don't want to hurt anyone, I—I know I hurt Peter the other day and I just—I hate this power I have." I was afraid of losing control again, next time I could kill someone.

"Eh Peters a tough guy he'll do anything for you anyways, with that Julian out there waiting for you well he's kind of stressed so the guardian will be your guides. Don't worry too much shrimp." He patted my head in annoying brotherly way; though he was a pain sometimes I was being to like him better.

After about two more miles we headed back, more cars were parked in the main entrance and I noticed a woman with black long hair waving at us. Max ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"Good to see you too Maxy Boy, not scaring this cutie are ya?" She was pretty and seemed to know Max.

"Yah yah, I haven't' done anything Lyria, this is Peters girl and our newest recruit Cassia." He green eyes smiled and she gave me a gentle hug.

"Well aren't you a lucky girl, well I am glad I came I bet your tired of all these bruits around here, needs some feminine appeal to this place." She said as we headed in.

"You know I have been here too Lyria, so she hasn't been alone." It was Lara who didn't look to keen on seeing Lyria...ehh another bad history I guess.

"Sure thing sugar, sorry you presence slipped my mind." With a huge smirk she shuffled past Lara inside. Lara gave me an apologetic look and headed in after her.

"I missed something huh Max." I asked the big man next to me.

"You have no idea shrimp, no idea."

I saw Peter talking to more Guardians and Lyria when I came in, but I froze when I felt a strange feeling and a roll of sickness come to me. I looked to Peter but he didn't notice me nor did anyone else.

"_My angel….You don't have to wait long until your mine. I can sense your powers within and I hunger to have you by my side."_ It was the same voice but in English this time, my head felt like it was going to explode and my balance went off. I kneeled and leaned on the wall but it was far too much pain for me to handle right now.

"PETER!" I yelled and reached out to him. "Please…make……. Him……..stop." My voice was fading but I saw Peter running to me and pulling me up to him.

"Cassia, what is it? Is it Julian again? Please talk to me." His eyes were wide and I could tell my body wasn't responding to anything. I saw my mother approach me with Lara and I knew Lara was going to try and come me down with healing my mind…but Julian had to have the last word.

"_Angel you must awake all your gifts, I think I'll help you with this one and tell Peter I said hello." _I felt it coming to me again but it was different then last time, more intense but oddly less painful.

"No—no—no I don't want it—Peter I am sorry—so sorry I can't. " I started crying, I know pathetic but this was getting to be too much. I touched his cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry" With that I let it go

I think my scream had to of been heard for miles, but instead of my telekinetic type power that brought out a power current, things started breaking around us. I heard popping and glass breaking and through my tears I saw Peter covering me from flying debris. After a few minutes I felt so worn out I knew I was drained and silence filled the room.

"Lord almighty, that girl has more than one ability and a hell of a lot." I knew that was Lyria the moment she spoke. But I was more concerned with the people in the room and any injuries.

"Love, it's okay, no one is hurt and the other vampires and I shielded everyone. Your bleeding I am going to pick you up now okay we need to get you looked at." He lifted me with no effort and I felt my mother's warm hand touch my check.

"Its okay baby, we'll fix this and help you." My father next to her looked troubled but together which was good.

Peter and I headed to the medical area where Lara would meet us after she checked everyone else. I was so lost…why was this happening now? Why wake up my powers? Once we got to the room I slowly sat up on the bed, Peter immediately hugged me.

"I was so frightened I was going to lose you Cassia, these powers of yours should exist together and I feel Julian pushed you more into this." He kissed my forehead which was cool against my feverish head.

Tears rolled down my cheeks I was so frustrated. "Peter I shouldn't exist and I am too dangerous, I could have killed someone...you...my parents...Lara anyone. I think I should be locked away or...or---"Or killed! I thought to myself.

Peter jerked me hard and lifted my chin so we were eye to eye. "Don't you ever thin that again, I am connected to you Cassia Noir and thinking of death is not acceptable and absurd. Don't you dare through that at me again!" I didn't know what else to think...Peter was the only person that could probably understand where my mind was right now.

"Im—Im sorry, I just don't want to hurt anyone. You were so close to me this time I could have hurt you or killed you. Losing you would be death to me." The last phrase just slipped out, I practically said I loved him.

A smiled moved across his face and he pulled me closer to him. "Why don't you just say it out loud this time love?" Now I know he heard me. Before I could respond Peter kissed me, his warm mouth throughout any bad feelings that were left from what had just happened. His tongue licked my bottom lip and then went back to massaging mine. "Mine" He whispered in my ear and then I felt myself fall asleep.

The dream started like any normal dream, I was jogging outside but this time with Peter next to me. His warm smile and wonderful laugh sent tingles through my body. The birds were singing and the sky was clear. Ah how I love dreams like this...perfect. But the sky began to blacken and I turned around to where Peter was and he was gone. "Peter?" The trees started to fade until I appeared on a hill top, there was someone standing next to me now. She had my eyes, hair, and…she was me.

"Where am I" I asked myself.

"You don't need to know yet. But this is your future." The other me said.

"I don't understand why do I well… you look like this?" The other me had black tattoos that went down each arm, symbols of some sort. My clothes were black military attire and I had weapons hung over my shoulder. My eyes changed colors from my original hazel to purple and back, tattoos also crawled up on side of my face in an elegant and beautiful way.

"You are the only one of your kind, a guardian yes, but a master of all the powers of a guardian is what you become." The other me stood proud and strong as she over looked a town.

"Is Peter here?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, he is waiting for me, but I wanted you to understand you are important not only to him but to this world, a war is to come and Julian must be stopped. You must live and stop him and the Varians."

"The who?" Varians I haven't heard of before.

"I have said too much, go back to my love and be there with him and fight." Her hand touched my face and I was brought back to my room...well Peters it looked like now.

"Love are you alright." Peter's warm and gentle voice asked as he hugged me to his chest.

"Ah...well no I just had a dream that's all, no big deal. Then I saw it on the top of my right hand an unusual symbol…the tattoo...the first…

And I know not the last.

Hoped you all enjoyed that one R&R


	8. Chapter 8 What Dreams Have Come

Authors Note: To all my reviewers you're awesome! Thanks so much. Just a heads up I wrote another story, but it's werewolf romance called Pack bound…check it out if you like this one. R&R

Chapter 8

What dreams have come?

"Peter look!" I said pulling from his chest and I showed him my hand. A tattoo of a thick vine started from just above the nail of my pointer finger and spiraled abound my wrist. Just like in my dream with the future me.

"I am not sure what this means Cassia, but I'll ask some of the council members later today when I see them. "He brought my hand up and kissed the design under my wrist.

"You—you don't understand this is only the first…I –I had so many…" His green eye looked confused.

"Love what do you mean the first?"

"Peter my dream—what I saw it was me but in the future. I looked so different and the tattoos they were all over me, some so beautiful, others were images I couldn't recognize. I was in the middle of a war...Julian! The Varians! Oh my god we have to stop them." I got up and went for my robe, a little tipsy on getting up too fast, but I recovered. Peter went to me and held me still with his strong grip.

"Cassia, how do you know of the Varians? You need to tell me of your dream." He sat down in the window seal and I followed suit. I told him everything I saw and everything the other me said. "This is very interesting love I wonder how you were able to contact yourself and why you mention the Varians. But I need you to breath for a second and I'll get Jacob and explain your dream. For now you go meet you mother she wants to have breakfast with you for once, everything that's happened has kept you from really seeing her or you father."

True I haven't really been able to talk to my parents since Julian's been taking over me and my powers have gone hay wire. I dressed and headed to see my parents eating in the dining hall with Lyria and Max.

"Hey ya sweet ling have some food with us" Lyrias friendly voice waved me over. I sat next to her and across from my parents, digging in the fruit that was in the middle.

"Cassia, how are you feeling? Your power staying back?" My mother worriedly asked.

"Fine actually, I don't feel weak or anything and I slept fine." I sipped my juice and smiled over to my dad who was staring at my hand with the tattoo.

"When did you get that Cass?" He asked while Max took my wrist and looked at it.

"Umm well you see it's kind of a long story and well Peter probably wants to be here if I talked about it and—umm ya. It's pretty though isn't it?" My parents didn't look happy but Lyria and Max looked amused.

"I just talked to Marcus and I think we should wait till the council gets here to discuss this any further" Peters voice boomed as he walked in with Jacob and Lara.

_Cassia PV_

_So here's the thing Peter talked to Marcus who was with the other council members at the time. I guess there is some sort of prophecy that has the marking on my wrist on it, and well there is a story that goes with it. So now we have to wait for the council to get here to "discuss" this new fact. Yay me._

There were so many people in the mansion around noon time it was crazy, I guess there are a lot more members than I thought. Everyone looked young but I could sense their power and knew they were pretty old, Peter I knew was old too but never knew how old. They all sat at this huge table in another room in the house I still haven't gotten too. Then Marcus called to me.

"Cassia would you come here so I can look at the marking." He gently took my wrist and looked at every detail. Then he looked to everyone in the room and spoke.

"There is a prophecy that says a young warrior will rise to stop the darkness, this warriors markings will symbolized the strength and power that she or he holds. A war will begin and she or he will lead the guardians to stop the evil that will come." Everyone stayed silent, as I got nervous…me a warrior I hope not.

"So ah that's not me right, cause me being some warrior—I can barley life a ten pound weight without straining my back.. Ya my powers are all strong---but I don't even know how to use them." Everyone was still silent, making me a bit antsy.

"Sweet ling, that's why there are so many guardians here with ya, were all gunna help ya with those crazy abilities." Lyria smiled wide and gave me a reassuring pat.

"True thing darlin, you've got a lot of people here with gifts like yours and were specializing in certain areas. Don't you think that we'd let you figure this all out on your own now." Jacob winked from across the table, while Max punched him in the arm.

"Okay---so I am going to train then? Heck where do I start? And what if I hurt someone?" Marcus spoke this time.

"Many of the council members will be assisting as well; we are old vampires with great power that can assist you better than many of the guardians. We will be your guides."

After a while everyone decided who would be training me in what and when. I was getting tired from all the arguing and talk about Julian…I still wasn't told anything really about the Varians. I left the hall to get some fresh air, the smell of fresh rain coming hit me as I stood on the balcony.

"Darling, you feeling alright?" Jacob asked as he leaned on the railing next to me.

"Ya, just so much talk..And everything is just like a big flood coming in without warning, you know? Why me? Why now?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Cassia, you have the power to protect people, to make a difference, but don't think you're going to do it alone. I am here, Max, Lara, Lyria, Peter, Your parents, all the council and guardian members. We are here for you don't forget that." Jacob put his arm around me in more than a brotherly way.

"I—I just don't want to disappoint anyone, especially my parents. All these powers coming to me so fast, no one can be so powerful, there has to be something that can hurt me, make me weak. And when I do found out, what then?" My weakness, one of these days I'll figure it out and then it could cost someone's life.

"When that day comes, we'll be ready." Jacob's words calmed my stress and I felt like I could breathe again. A rush of power swept through me at that moment and it wasn't from me.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't touch my mate with such an intimate manner Jake." Peters normally blue eyes had gone black and angry.

"Hey no problem Peter, she was stressing and I just wanted to help." Jacob's hand still had his arm around me like a challenge.

"Uhm tone done the testosterone you two it's not necessary. Peter Jacob was just helping me calm done don't freak out." Jealousy was cute, but not when I was annoyed. Peter just stood there until Jacob took his hand off my shoulder and left with a wink, I think to annoy Peter more.

"He always tries to irritate me so, but he better not with you I am a little too protective sometimes love." Peter smoothly glided up next to me and kissed the top of my head. "You know how important you are to me right Cassia?"

"I- Uh ya Peter, but seriously we need to back up a bit and start over, it's all just flying by me so fast. I need to train myself, my powers need to get settled, and us well that's going to have to slow down." I felt bad throwing this at him but to become this warrior I had to pull myself together.

"Of course, then whenever you need me." His voice sounded hurt but I had to let him go, just till I got myself right. He was gone before I could say anymore, that really made me feel like a complete ass.

That night I slept in my room, well stared at the ceiling. Everyone had gone to sleep a little after me. I was going to train with Lara tomorrow morning, which was exciting and scary all at once. I still felt bad for hurting Peter, and I really wanted to be with him…but.

I knew I had fallen asleep because I awoke in my future world again. The buildings around me felt so cold and dark. The trees were so still even though the rain was pouring down, a noise startled me.

"She told me she talked to you the other night." Peter…It's Peters voice. "I remember when you had none of the markings, but seeing you like this again, it's memorable. Peter came from out of the shadows, his dark hair and beautiful eye looked the same, but there was something more I couldn't put my finger on it.

"How can I keep coming here?" I looked around to the future city.

"Because your powers want you too, the power within is trying to tell you something, so your dreams are trying to guide you the right way." His warm smile was always so perfect to me.

"I was an ass to you today Peter…I don't know if I can do this." He probably doesn't even know what I am talking about but I felt I needed to apologize. "I am sorry."

"Love, you think I don't understand you, but I do, I want you to be strong on your own and when you need me I'll be here." He came closer to me now I noticed a slight scar on his right cheek, how is that possible vampires can heal. "I am one of the oldest vampires alive and would make the world stand still to protect you, but you would rather fight back in order to save people. That's who you are and that's why I love you. Never think I can be angry by that, never think I don't care and never think I am not with you." I jumped to him in a big hug; I needed that, just comfort and strength to push me more.

"Thanks Peter" I whispered. Then I woke up. I know my future is important, I need to become stronger for everyone, and I need to stop Julian. "Peter." I said out loud and out of my dream.

"Yes love?" His voice came into my mind.

"Thank you and I love you too." I said out loud to the window hoping he could hear me.

"Whatever for? Or should I even ask, I would rather just accept it and you love huh?" He said with a hint of a smile in his tone.

"Yah Yah go back to whatever you were doing." I heard a soft laugh echo and then fade. No matter what Peter and I were in this together and I am ready.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter (-: R&R


	9. Chapter 9 Things Will Change

To my reviewers you are amazing and I thank you all for your sweet comments, you are the ones who keep this story running. Enjoy and R&R.

**Chapter 9**

**Things will change**

I swear by lap two I felt like I had walked through the desert in a hundred and eighty degree weather. Lara has been whipping my scrawny butt into shape all morning. She of course had been doing laps with me and barely had broken out into a sweat, truthfully she's been doing this longer than I have but still it sucked. Lara was a healer but was physically fit and strong, she taught me how to run through the back forest without falling over every branch and stone, well almost I did eat it a couple of times. After boot camp I felt like a noodle and wobbled over to the front room where I sat in a chair that felt like a pile of pillows.

"Lara kicked your butt didn't she darling?" Jacobs smart ass voice said from behind the chair.

" Laugh all you want jerk, I am not much with physical stuff and exercising heck I think the last time I ever jogged was in high school." My feet hurt pretty badly and I needed a shower. I got up and glared at him with the best I hate you look I could do.

"Ha don't worry you'll get the hang of it miss warrior girl, your tough enough." He smacked my back as I left. Double jerk.

The warm shower felt good on all my aches and pains, I sat in the shower trying to think about the days to come. A war was ahead, no clue how close but it was there and I needed to be ready. Life for me has changed, my family has changed, and so has my heart. I was expected to be a hero and help stop some bad people who I assume are powerful from the past occurrences. I had many powerful vampires on my side as well as the strongest guardians around to train and prepare me. But what I had to do was prepare my mind for the tough times to come, which from what I saw in the future was going to be really tough. I dressed and ate something to help my poor tired tummy, later today I had training with Max, I was going to learn how to use this crazy ax thing that look like it was going to kill my arms. But first Lyria and I were going shopping, woot I finally get to do something a bit more fun to get my mind off of stressed things.

"Ready baby doll were going to shop till I feel broke." She laughed. Out of everyone I got along with Lyria the best, she had such a lively personality. The first store had everything I would never wear. Pink to me was an evil color; I don't even think I have ever owned anything pink since I was a baby. Lyria was… well in heaven, I just happily watched her squeal and buy some tops, she was crazy. The next couple stores had a good variety and I bought some tops and even found a dress.

"Damn Cassia I wish I could look like that in that dress, but my booty is meant for more wildness I think." The dress was black with one thick strap and none on the other side, which went about to me knees then the right side continued to the floor. Black sheer went over it with black sequence. Not over the top type but nice if we went out to dinner. "Oh let's get some club clothes, cause I know well have to go out sometime to blow off more steam doll." This woman was crazy about shopping.

Around three we headed for the car, Lyria saw a purse she had to grab but I waved her off and told her to meet me at the car. I packed everything up, satisfied that I got a bit of a more normal day. I felt a pain in my head and panicked, hoping it wasn't Julian…I was close. I turned to see a very good looking man around my age smirking at me.

"Hello little guardian, Julian was right about you, very pretty. Being alone isn't very smart of you and I thought the guardians would have taught you better safety." I back up to the car, I knew he had to have some kind of power or maybe he's a vampire. I tried to sense my powers to help me, but I still couldn't get the hang of calling it myself yet, it always just came.

"Whoever you are, you should know that I can hurt you." I kind of lied.

"Aw little one I know how much power you have, I can taste it and I'd like to sample it myself." He walked closer to me and I couldn't move my body was blocked by whatever he was doing. "You should fear me little one, as a Varian I can do things no guardian can do." He kissed my temple and laughed in my ear. "I wish I could keep you." His hand snaked up my neck tightening around the top. Then he was pushed back from me, I felt cold and almost frozen. I looked at the Varian and he was frozen rock solid.

"CASSIA, oh god I am so sorry, hurry get in the car." Lyria said pushing me inside. "We have to hurry he'll get free from that soon. We flew down the street until we were on the road home.

"Lyria, you can freeze people?" So cool I thought.

"Ah Ya I am like a female Iceman, but so much cuter huh?" She pulled into the mansion lot and Max looking pissed was waiting at the front door. It wasn't like I was super late, but being with Lyria I guess made it worse.

"Listen Maxy boy, were just had a run in with a Varian, don't give us that pissy look." She said shoving past him.

We went to the meeting room and told Max what had happened. He looked like he expected to have someone encounter a Varian.

"We knew they would pop up sooner or later, they always have been on the side of Julian and are arrogant asses." Max's fist tightened.

"What are Varian's Max know one seems to want to tell me." He took a second and then by his expression he gave in.

"They are like wizards or mages I guess, they cast spells and are really dangerous. I don't think many people can stop them but the vampires. Guardians are always fighting them, but if they are in a large number were kind of screwed.

"Hooray for us another sucky thing to come around, this guy scared the crap out of me, he took away all movement of my body and ah it was creepy." A chill ran down my spine.

"Don't worry doll I'll freeze them every time they come around." She giggled.

"Wait Cassia did you say he took control of your body?" He looked worried.

"Uh I guess that's what he did. Why?" I could see Max's jaw tighten

"His name is Dominic and he was a good friend of mine before he followed the rest of his kind. Dominic is known for body control, he can even force you to kill someone who you would never hurt...with his spells. It's a really powerful spell and dangerous, he's the only one I have ever met that can do it." Great he sounded even scarier than when I met him.

"No wonder he wanted to "sample or taste" my power, wizards can take power huh?" I looked at Max.

"Ya some can, and what do you mean by taste?"

"Uh---he said he could taste my power and he kissed me and I don't know what he was going to do after that." Max pounded on the table and I jumped.

"That guy is always planning something on the side, I am sure he's using Julian and not the other way around, just to get to you." EHHH! What does he mean by that?

"Maxy you think the Varian's might be planning something else opposite of Julian and his followers?" Lyria looked concerned this time.

"Not sure babe, but those guys are always sneaky." He paused for a second until a voice startled all of us.

"So Dominic decided to show himself hmm?" Peter said standing at the door. "Always a showman that boy, thinking he can do whatever he feels." I guess they had a past too.

"Ha ya I am sure he'd love to run into you Peter, last time he almost peed himself." Max laughed.

"What happened?" Lyria looked excited.

"Dominic tried to fight Peter which was stupid because Peter is way too old and strong for him in the first place. Peter ripped him a new one and Dominic begged him to let him go, I was shocked." Whoa I haven't really seen the extent of Peter's abilities but if he could do that to Dominic then I was intrigued.

"Don't you two have training to do?" Peter pointed to Max and me...bummer.

"Yep, let's go shrimp I have some of my precious tools to show you, I'll try to find a good one you can have with you for next time." He shoved me out of the room, I looked back at Peter, and he only smiled and walked away. He's trying to give me space, hmm.

Max scares me sometimes, especially with weapons; he's like a kid in a toy store. He laughs and smiles like its Christmas. The first weapon he wanted me to work with was this ax thing, didn't look to big but holding it was like me trying to lift a cow.

"You're not holding it right--- and now you dragging it." He laughed.

"You know my arms are like twigs and you expect me to be able to swing this?" I puffed.

"Well if you think it's heavy it will be, but with these weapons if you feel you can handle it there is no stopping you." He picked up this huge looking sword that was unnecessarily long. Okay...So I concentrated and thought that I was lifting a feather and that I could do it. My mind opened to me and I breathed to calm my body.

"Ha see shrimp, I knew you could do it." I looked at Max then at the ax which I held up in fighting stance. Cool.

"Sweet, though it's weird it's awesome that I could do this."

"Alright, fight me then." Eh!?

"Uh ya right, I just got into lifting the darn thing what makes your think I could fight you?" He lost his smile then.

"Concentrate and fight, you have no choice this is what you have to learn." Damn I thought. He came at me and I yelped, and moved, he barely missed me. I am sure if he had tried hard enough I would have been hit. Then again and I got hit, sword to ax I went down hard. "Get up shrimp and try again." We went at it for a good while, I failed every time and Max I could see was getting frustrated. "I know it's your first time, but you have the gifts and I know you can try harder, you have to be prepared." Then I heard someone clap from behind me.

"Ah my brother and his wise words of praise got to love it." Jacob stood watching.

"Get out of here Jake; I don't need your annoying face to bother her while she's sparring." He pointed the way out. "Again!" He came at me, over and over. My bones felt breakable and tired. Hours we have spent today and I was not getting better. "AGAIN!" and a crack sound hit when our weapons met.

"Max I am tired, I can't anymore." I tiredly said.

"Don't care kid, this is what it takes." He came at me again; I fell and tried to get up, crawling away. I stood and could barely lift the ax now after being so good at holding it. He came at me fast from across the room, my body tightened and I knew I was scared if he hit me again I wouldn't be getting up. That I would fail him-- I would fail everyone.

"NO!" I yelled and then "SNAP". It echoed through the room, my eyes were closed and I felt my body shaking. I opened them and looked at what happened. Max was on the ground holding a piece of his huge sword in each hand. My ax close to his face, I broke through an unbreakable sword.

"Hell, kid if I knew you could do that I wouldn't have used my favorite sword." He said out of breath. "Can I get up Cassia?" He added. But my body wouldn't move it was still in fighting mode.

"Cassia love, it's alright you can put it down now." Peter's voice wrapped around me. My hand shook and I stared at Max, who didn't dare move.

"Don't ever force me like that again Max, with my powers I could of—"I pulled away from him finally having the strength.

"Sorry shrimp, I just want you to be ready and strong enough encase we aren't there or alive." He got up.

"Max, I'll make sure that you stay alive and are there." I said tired and left the room exhausted.

"She'll be ready Peter." I heard Max mumble as I walked down the hall.

"But what is she going to have to sacrifice to get there." I heard Jacob comment until I closed my door.

My body hurt, my lungs hurt, I hurt… Sleep hit me fast after I collapsed onto my bed. Once again I woke up in the future.

"Tough huh, they'll train you till you drop." The future me said standing where she was last time I saw her.

"So are you always going to meet me in my dreams now?" She smiled.

"Nah, I thought you might need a chat after what you went through, it's not going to be easy C." She sat next to a tree and leaned back.

"What does Jacob mean about sacrifice?" I asked remembering what he said as I left.

"In a war there are always lives lost and hard times, he just knows it's going to be hard for you if that time comes." She closed her eyes.

"I am going to lose people aren't I?" I said sitting next to the other me.

"I can't tell you much more or the future won't change for the better. You need to guide yourself with the right decisions and fight for the people around you. I want to be here because I know how hard it was, I am you, you know. I wished I had someone to help me and well now I do." She smiled. "Be ready."

"Yah I got to meet a Varian today, so I better get ready." I said with a sigh.

"Hmm before I go I guess I'll give you one last look into the future, not all Varian's are as they seem." Then she got up and headed down the hill.

"Thanks" I whispered as the future me continued down. Not all Varian's Hmm?

I woke up the next morning with the soreness of all sore nesses running through my entire body. I slowly walked down stairs to eat, it helped me feel a bit better but my body was screaming at me. Then Lara came in.

"Hey Cass, you ready for our run? I was thinking we'd run to the lake this time." Saying this while grabbing water from the fridge.

"Ha you guys just want to kill me huh?" I said laughing.

"Huh? Did something happen with Max yesterday?" She looked confused.

"Kind of but don't worry about it, five bucks I will only fall twice this time." I said getting my aching body up.

"You're on Cass." She laughed and headed outside.

The future me said hard times were to come and that I needed to guide myself, I won't fail the people around me and I won't fail myself. Each day I'll push myself, because I will die before I lose anyone close to me.

R&R hope you all liked it


	10. Chapter 10 Vines that Grow

Hello to the reviews! Sorry for the lack of updates it's been a hell of a school year, go year round schools! Thanks for the reviews R&R as always.

**Chapter 10**

**Vines that grow**

I am dreaming again…but I don't see my other self anywhere. The same tree stands on the right side of me the leaves blowing with the wind; it gives me the chills to the odd silence around me. Why am I here?

"Odd usually I come to you." I jump at the sound of my own voice behind me.

"Uh I have no idea why I am here…" My future self smirk's a little and leans her tattooed body against the tree.

"Getting a little more power in that body of yours it seems, you been stressed at all lately C? She's talking to me but looking at the sky above, the clouds are grey and angry with possible rain.

"I guess, I have been training with Max, Lara, and Jacob a lot and I don't see my parents as much but they do visit." My parents come in and out with the rest of the guardians, always giving me some encouragement and then disappear. I miss the old days of doing nothing but watching old movies and pigging out on popcorn.

"Sounds like old times. Can I ask if Jacobs's mood back to normal yet or is he still grumpy?" She always seems to be worried about Jacob and I have a feeling maybe I should now too.

"Good, just the normal arguing with Max and maybe a bit of flirting with Lara. Should I be looking out for something with him?" Jacob flirted with every female but I know he has a soft spot for Lara, but Max and she have some sort of relationship.

"Nah just keeping tabs on everyone since you came to visit me I'm not sure what I should be talking to you about?" She looked at me this time. "Something has to be worrying you to be here C."

"I've been thinking about my control…it's been a mess lately. The other week I had been in training with Max and I almost killed him, I felt like I almost couldn't stop and it scared me." Remembering my shaky hands holding the ax close to Max's face made my stomach churn.

"Peter made you relax didn't he?" She said almost a whisper while touching a ring on her finger, I never really looked at her jewelry before but she had two rings on her left hand and one on her right.

"Yah he did, he just calmed me and his voice relaxed me enough that I got control again. The thing is I want to be able to control myself not always depend on someone else." Peter and I had a connection and I knew that, so did he of course. I am still not positive on what we are right now or if what we have is called anything close to a relationship. He calm's me and makes sure I am safe, but I can't keep depending on him.

"You might want to let him know about that, it bugged me too and I never said anything. I think it would of help a lot of dead areas in our relationship if I spoke up more often. Peter's strong and stubborn so sometimes you have to make sure to not let him baby you. Have even figured out where you both stand at the moment in your relationship?" She read me like a book….guess she is me though… and I would know.

"He's been busy with the council and other guardians lately and I haven't seen much of him. I guess you can say we have both been distant." Or maybe I have been distant.

"At the beginning I hated being thrown into the situation you're in right now, having to change your life because the power you have, being away from mom and dad, having Peter a constant desire that you're unsure about. It sucks and it's hard, but we become stronger and you and Peter figure out the purpose of why you're drawn together. The thing is I wish as I said before talked to him more about things going on… a little advice from the future you, talk to him." She played with the same ring again on her hand and then pushed away from the tree.

"When do I start getting good at the wise speeches like the ones you give me?" I asked smiling sarcastically.

"Ha we've always been good at that C, you should know." She laughed all the way down the hill from where she came and I laughed back. Guess it's time to start talking then.

My eyes slowly opened from the end of my dream chat with my future self, the windows on the far right of my room showed sunlight trying to get through the cracks. Morning I guessed, I was suppose to train some more today but I wasn't in the mood. I could train for years and never be sure that I was ready to fight against Lucian and the Varians.

I showered and dress in my black shirt and jeans today, trying to show that training wasn't going to happen today. I passed by some guardians who I am starting to recognize each day; they nodded and continued their chatting. I only wanted to find one person right now and that was Peter.

"Hey darling, you look like you're on a mission." Jacob said with a mouthful of food sitting in the kitchen area.

"Uh yah I guess, umm have you seen Peter at all?" His eyebrows went up and he finished chewing.

"The Vampire is wondering around here somewhere, some guys from the council came back with him this morning, everything alright?" Great now he looked worried.

"Yes, I just have thing I need to talk to him about and uh …yah just we need to talk. He's been in and out of here like a damn ghost I never see him." He better not be avoiding me or something.

"Peter does that when he's working with the council on something, getting his head buried in work and doesn't know he ignoring people. Don't worry just smack him or shoot a bolt at him and that should get his attention." He laughed like a little boy after that comment, such a child sometimes.

"Oh yah and that will make him happy to see me; you're just trying to get me in trouble Jacob." He put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Be calm darling just playing with you as always, speaking of someone who is never calm aren't you suppose to be training with my jerk of a brother?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"No I am not in the mood and I have more important things to discuss with Peter, Max can train with himself." Jacob busted out laughing again.

"Oh man please let me tell him you said that, he's gonna get all pissy and red in the face. I am all for taking a break though darling, I'll let him know if he comes trudging out of the cave looking for you." He patted my head and took an apple from the counter before heading out.

I wondered around for about twenty minutes looking for Peter and I only had to avoid an angry Max twice. Still I didn't find him…Peter and I have some weird connection and I always had a feeling he knew where I was. So I'm going to try to call him to me, if it doesn't work…well it would look like I was meditating at least.

"_Peter…Peter I need to talk to you...Peter can you hear me?" _I spoke loudly in my head hoping he would hear me and waited. Nothing…

"You called love?" I only screamed a bit when his voice spoke behind me.

"Damn Peter you could have said you were coming or made a noise, I think my heart stopped." I glowered at him. Peter as always looked gorgeous and exotic. His dark hair and green eyes always made my heart skip a beat.

"My apologies, I was a bit shocked and concerned you actually called for me this way. I came to you as fast as I could." He stepped closer and took a strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear. I hate it when he does that and I think he knew.

"You've been pretty busy for the past couple of days, barely seen you around the mansion." I felt him watching me closely, he seemed to of tensed up as well. "I had a chat again with my future self…she or I got me thinking. What are we Peter? Is there something I am not understanding that's going on between us, I know there's a connection and you make it clear sometimes that I am important to you. I just feel myself loosing the connection with you and myself lately. My control isn't any better and I myself need to be able to figure that out on my own…I am glad you helped me the past couple of times but I need to do it." I have no idea if anything that came out of my mouth made any sense. I turned to look at him and he was in the same spot staring at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry love I was trying to process everything… you really know how to shock me don't you?" He smiled and took me in his arms and held me tight. "You are and always will be that special surprise that blew into my life, I was unsure on how to bring you into this world and how to even begin to help you. The challenges that we have had and are going to occur I will always be right next to you through it all. Everything had started moving fast, your powers, training, and my growing attachment to you; I didn't know how to handle it. In the end… I will be here no matter what and will never rush you until you're ready." He took my face into his hands and kissed my forehead. "With your control I will guide you in a way where you'll be the one calming yourself down." He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes and a slight spark shinned through them.

"Peter…Thank you." It was all I could think of and I hugged him back.

"Of course love, I am sorry that I haven't really been here lately and I promise that together we can help each other." He released me from my hug and I felt a chill from our separation.

"Can I ask you something and you not say anything when I do?" He gave me the eyebrow questioned look but nodded. "Kiss me Peter." He stared for a long breath and came over to me; his long arms pulled me against his body. My breath caught but I still didn't speak.

We looked into each other's eyes and I felt one of his hands working up my back to land behind my neck. His other pulled at my waist to bring my hip against him, my pulse quickened and I am sure he could hear it. He hovered over my neck and lifted my head back, his lips kissed along my pulse and followed to a path to my cheek. My body melted in his and before I knew it his lips pressed into mine. It was gentle and careful, slowly massaging the top and bottom half of my lips. It lasted a little bit longer until I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Then he growled and opened his mouth taking my tongue with his. I felt the tip of his fangs that had come out, meaning he was happy kissing me right now. He pulled back and we both took a breath, I could see that his eyes had changed to a more glowing green and gold.

"Love, I have been hoping to kiss you like that for a long time." He kissed my temple and stroked my face. "Why did you ask this of me though?" His lips were still close to mine as he spoke to me.

"I know everything has been moving fast, but with you I needed closure and to find an answer to what we are." His kissed my lips again.

"I hope you got the answer you were looking for love because this old vampire hasn't felt like this in a long time." He smiled against my lips as he spoke.

"Yes…I uh think I did." I blushed and giggled at his response. "Maybe we can have a day or dinner to ourselves once in a while too?" If anything was to work between us then just the passion, we had to learn about each other too.

"Anything love anything…" He took my hands in his and kissed my knuckles, we walked back hand in hand towards the mansion until Max stopped us.

"So I ran into Jacob small one and he said that you wanted me to train alone today…odd thing was I couldn't find you anywhere today either." He looked at Peter and an odd silent conversation passed between them.

"I need to train my powers and control right now Max…I'm sorry but I have to cut back on weapons at the moment and I'd like a life." He looked at me a long time and then to Peter and back again to me.

"Hmm growing up more I see, well as long as we train a couple times a week I am good. You gonna help her with that control of hers then Pete? "He smirked a bit and looked proud.

"I'll guide her but she is going to work on her control herself too, she's getting stronger and more independent. " He squeezed my hand in response.

"All right, but don't give Jacob another reason to irritate me again squirt, he really got a kick out of telling me to train with myself…he made it sound way dirtier than necessary." Peter and I laughed and Max's face turned red and he grumbled while walking away.

"Jacob and Max will pick at each other until their old and grouchier; I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled as I watched Max enter back inside.

"So then is dinner tonight okay for you love?" He gave me a smirk and that cute eyebrow raise.

"Yep sounds good to me." My future self was right about communication with Peter, our emotions were just hanging over us and we couldn't quite figure out what was going on with us. Now that we both know our feelings are strong, were going to build into getting to know each other and come to trust.

As we step inside I looked down at our intertwined hands and notice my tattoo had grown up from my fingers to my wrap around my upper arm. A small vine like design looked like it grew from my fingers and wrist. I guess this meant that the growth in my relationship strengthened me more in myself as well.


	11. Chapter 11 Julian Wakes

Julian Wakes

Its been a hell of a few months, with discovering I have these intense powers, to talking to my future self, a crazy master vampire coming after me, my live seems to have taken a twisted road.

My name is Cassia Noir and I have been chosen to be a guardian. Most Guardians have small amounts of power, like my friend Lyria who can freeze things, or Max who is stronger than the average male. Me? Well I'm what I consider a "freak of nature," my power are still unknown, though I can break things from far away and shoot strange bolts out of my hands. I have the protection of the guardians and a council full of vampires, one in particular is continuously by my side, and his name is Peter. What is next in my chaotic life? Who knows ...

Cassia POV

Today was another hell day of training, both in my control and in weapons. Max made sure to make my body feel like it could collapse at anytime, where Peter made my mind a ball of mush. So all in all it was a day of success…for them not me.

"You, darling look like hell." Good old Jake always keeping my spirits high.

"Thanks, I've always wondered what Id look like if I ever went to hell." I gave him my best sarcastic smile and plopped on the chair across from him.

"Well, at least you're done for the day right? Want to join me in the wonderful world of netflix?" Obviously Jake has nothing better to do then watch movies, while I'm dying with training.

"Yah no thanks buddy, I'm going to shower and probably pass out for at least five days. And possible hide from Peter and Max too." Jake smiled and threw me an apple.

"Good luck with that darlin, Max will track you down and Peter can always find you. But I'm sure you'll get away with it for a couple hours at the least."

After my shower I collapsed onto my bed, outside it had been raining for the past week so my room was a nice cool temperature. I decided a nap would at least due until someone came to bother me and maybe my dream I could talk to my future self into what else was new.

Before I knew it I was dreaming, but it wasn't the future I normally came to, it was a castle like hallway. I walked down through the dark hall, pictures lined the wall all the way till I reached the staircase. The people in them wore cold expressions and seemed lost through their eyes. The staircase led down to the entryway of where ever I was and outside it was raining. I continued my way around until I ended up in a library, books filled the room for what seemed like miles. Two large chairs stood in front of a large fireplace and table. A fire was going and a glass of what looked like wine was on the table as if someone was sitting there drinking it.

"I see you found your way around here nicely Angel." I jumped at the sudden voice that came from one of the chairs. The word angel made my heart almost stop…Julian…

" Who..whe—where am I?" I didn't move, well wouldn't move.

I watched as the chair moved and a very tall man rose from it. When he turned, my heart really didn't stop. The man I was looking at was scary beautiful, not like Peter beautiful, he had the intense and scary presence that made me want to run. His ocean blue eyes were piercing and cold like the pictures in the hallway, but had a curious shine to them. His hair was pure white and flowed past his shoulders, giving an angelic look. I couldn't stop looking at him and it scared me.

"You know who I am Angel, and I don't want you to fear me. Well not yet at least." He came around the chair now and stood a little closer to me. " Your power is beautiful stronger now that I can taste it all day, it makes me want you even more. I thought your dreams would be easier to contact you through instead of when you're awake."

"Why are you doing this? I'm not going to be used to hurt people." I said shaken and trying to look angry.

" My dear if you only knew the truth about it all you would be with me. The council is full of lies and they hurt people all the time. But you are on there side right now, are you not?" They hurt people? I totally didn't really know what they council really did, but that got me worried.

"I don't understand? Did they do something to you then that made you angry?" Trying to keep him in conversation so I can find a way out seemed like the best thing to do at the moment.

"They killed my family, along with the guardians help. Thinking that we were too dangerous, too strong, in the end they couldn't destroy me. I disappeared for many years to rise in power and gain the assistance of others who felt the same. Then you appeared, your power and mind could be the ultimate key to destroying them. " Okay, Id be angry to about the family killing, but there had to be a reason, well a better one.

"Your family had to be using their power to hurt people, they wouldn't kill for just thinking you're too strong. Wouldn't they just ask you to join them? " Peter wouldn't kill someone for nothing..right?

" I had a younger sister that gained unusual power, she killed a suitor of hers on accident because of her weakness of control. The council said she was too dangerous, but I knew they feared the father of the man she killed. He is one of the five leads in the Scion, and they will do anything he says." Whoa…what? I was totally lost now.

"The Scion? What is that, I only know of the council and guardians…they've never mention the five leaders." He looked at me and smiled, this time taking more steps closer to me.

"The Scions are five of the most power vampires in the world, the council are just heads of different cities and the guardians are like their dogs. You my dear are another toy in their very large playground and they want to use you as their main weapon. Your beloved Peter probably knows everything, since he is next in like to take a seat in the Scions." My heart dropped…Peter is that strong, that deadly, and possible is using me?

"No, Peter would never use me, you're just trying to give me some sob story to feel like I should be by your side and not his!" I started to walk away but he was already there grabbing my shoulders.

"You know only what they tell you, which is nothing. Victoria would have been a member of the council and a great leader if she were still alive. My sister died too young and I will take revenge no matter how childish it seems." His eyes weren't angry, but held so much sadness in them; I almost wanted to hug him.

"I wish I could take your side but I cant, I believe in the guardians and the council. They have helped and been by my side the whole time." Julian closed his eyes and sigh, but didn't let go of his grip on me.

"You'll see there true side if you keep losing control Angel, just like what happened with my sister can happen with you. I could save you from then and from the death they will bring." His hand held my face up to look into his blue eyes. "You will see you can trust me and I'll be waiting for you when you're ready."

I didn't know what to say, he didn't seem as scary in person or actually in my dream. I kept looking at his eyes until I felt myself pull out of the dream. Julian pulled back and smiled, he turned and went back to his chair, leaving me to wake up.

"Cassia love, you need to wake up for me." Peter wash softly jerking me awake, and when I opened my eyes I noticed a weird go around the room. "Cassia, you're using your powers right now, I need you to concentrate and gain control." The glow was coming from me, and I realized there were things in my room on fire.

"Oh my god!" I rose up fast almost taking Peter with me as I fell to the floor. The fires slowly faded and smoke filled the room. Jake, Max, Lara and three other guardians were putting the little fires out. "Peter I—I didn't know I was doing that, Im sorry, I didn't know…"

"Don't worried love, I know, its okay now." He held me in a hug and kissed my cheek. "You must have been dreaming something bad, or was you future self teaching you something new?"

"No..Uh no it was-" I didn't know how to begin, what Julian told me about the council, the Scions and Peter. I was afraid that it could all be true. "It was Julian…" Peter sat there in silence, as did the guardians around us. "He—he didn't hurt me, I don't know what to say." Peter looked at the guardians and they all turned and left.

"Cassia, I need you to tell me everything he told you and what you saw." How was I to tell him everything, what if he wasn't allowed to tell me the truth, what if it was all true. I didn't know how id take it either. I told him everything, he sat there listening and showing no emotion at all. " I see, well I will need to discuss this to the council as soon as possible." He sat up and went to the door. "You don't need to worry about this love, I will take care of everything."

"Its all true isn't it?" Peter gave me a long sad look before leaving.

"Yes, I am afraid it is, but I don't have the authority to discuss this further with you." He then left me…just like that. Everything once again is changing.

"Well Peter, I can find out from Julian everything for myself then." I said to the closed door and myself. Now a new turn of events could change my future, I guess it was time to see if my future self can fill me in.


End file.
